The Comparison of Coke&Pepsi
by Innocent Innuendo
Summary: Sam is depressed about all of Danny girlfriends and takes a walk in the park at night only to find comfort in a certain blond jock. And what does Coke and Pepsi have to do with this?


Hey!! I was looking around the Danny Phantom Fics and I didn't see any involving Dash and Sam( if there is one GOOD JOB!!!! Id love to read it). They make a really cute couple in my eyes so I made one hehe. Come on read it you know you wanna. - ::Meow:: Also I like to think that Dash two years older than Danny and Co. No freshman could be that popular, I should know --'. Ok Sam, Danny, and Tucker are sophomores, while Dash is a senior.

Warning: Mentions of sex, suicide, and drugs (just normal High School stuff), and dissing of Pepsi (no offence, I like Pepsi, but I thought to was a funny comparison to make)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sock monkey

The Comparison of Coke and Pepsi

By: The Fiery Rose

'Ok, so she should be used to this...right? I mean this is his fourth girlfriend,' Said the smarter more laid back part of Sam Manson's brain, who was sitting across from Danny and his latest girlfriend Shelly Smith. 'But she also lasted a lot longer then the rest of them' Shouted the childish, more jealous part of Sam. As most high schoolers do Danny Fenton had gone into the dating world. Even Tucker had a girlfriend or two, but not Sam. She was a bit left out in this subject. She was waiting for the right guy but the only problem was that the right guy was sitting right across from her drinking a Pepsi and laughing at something Shelly had said. Well at least he got over that stupid crush on Paullina.

Sam started down at her Coke thinking. Danny used to like Coke and they both would drink them at lunch. But since Shelly like Pepsi, so did he. It wasn't like Shelly really mean she was just a bit of a slut and shallow in Sam eyes. But then again her view was a bit jaded. Danny had had girlfriends before, there was redhead Sarah from the beach in the summer between 9 and 10 grade, which lasted three weeks and was Danny first real kiss. Sam had liked her best; she was a major sweetheart. Next, was Rachel the skater girl, at the beginning of 10 grade; she was the one who had Danny start spiking his hair and wearing punk band T-shirts and dark pants. Both of which he still did. That had lasted month and a half, and got Danny he's new bad boy persona because he beat the crap out of some kid, and got caught going pot in the school parking lot. Danny changed a lot in that period of time, and still had some of the qualities and still hung with Rachel, and her friends from time to time. Next, was Jenny a popular girl who was just looking for some fun with a bad boy, which had lasted two weeks and was mostly a rebound from of Rachel.

Now back to Shelly, Danny and her were approaching their three-month anniversary and fast. They were getting pretty serious and seemed to like one another a lot. And that was what was scaring the crap out of Sam. What if they fall in love and get married and have 3 children? And she ended up a rich old hag with cats. Oh no. Luckily the bell rung and made her snap out of her depressing thoughts. She picked up her backpack and thew the rest of her coke away before head to her fifth period English class.

- 'Meow'

Later on that afternoon around five o'clock Danny, Sam and Tucker sat at a table in a local pizza sharing a pizza and for Sam a salad and Coke. Shelly had just left, apparently her parents were gone for the weekend and she needed to say goodbye to her parents before they left. Sam was only half interested in what Tucker and Danny. Until a she heard words " Tonight's the night" said by Danny Fenton. Sam pretended to not be listening to their conversation. She only her bits and pieces of it since they were whispering, she heard things like:

No parents

Are you sure?

Yeah

Awesome score for Fenton

Yeah gotta go to the drug store first tho

"Cocky little bustards," Sam muttered to herself.

" What was that Sam?" Danny inquired with a grin.

"Oh, Nothing I was just going to get a refill of coke." Sam said with a fake smile, even through her Coke was still half full.

"Oh, let me get that for you," Danny headed over to the fountain before she could tell him no.

" Thanks" She called after him. Sure he had changed and was a bit of a prankster, a bad boy and a playboy. But deep down he was the same sweet boy that she had fallen in love with years and years before. Now a real smile was on Sam's lips.

As Danny sat back down and handed Sam her soda with a smile, the poplar quarterback (which of course he never failed to remind you of if you ever did forget) Dash Walker, walked in with a girl (that Sam knew to be Pam Robinson) whom was a pretty senior. Dash and Danny shared a glare, and reach an understandment that they both didn't a fight so neither would start something. As Danny and Tucker began talking about something while Sam studied Dash while he was ordering his food. Sam looked him over, she would have to be blind to say that say that Dash was as hot as the fire burning in hell. He was in he senior year, and had a great body, he was about 6'2 maybe 6"3', after years of football and basketball strong muscles were a major part of his of body, he muscles weren't gigantic, but you could definitely tell they were there. Once at the beginning of the year all the footballers had to dress up in swim trunks for a pep rally, and when she had seen Dash's abdomen she had all but drooled. He stomach was a prefect replica of Usher's, in other words it was prefect. Sam could fell a faint blush stain her cheeks at the thoughts. Dash had also gotten rid of his old buzz like hair cut. He sandy blond was now a little ways down his neck and hung down loosely, and his shaggy bangs were long and came in front of his deep blue eyes. That was something Sam liked about Dash was his eyes, because they were the same deep sapphire blue as Danny, and they always held a bit of warm, which told her that deep down behind his tough mask that he was a good guy. But the warm was gone now, over the summer something must have happened because when he came back to school this year the warmth was gone and that was left was icy blue orbs. He's were the eye a man not a boy. Of someone who had seen too much, and had lost that childlike innocence that could never be recovered.

As if felling her Dash looked right at Sam. She had been caught and now she had his eyes like dry ice on her. They were so cold it burned. They burned right into her violet ones. She wasn't sure how long they had stayed like that but it was Danny voice the bought her back to reality.

" SamSam"

"What?" She said jumping back to her senses, feel a deep blush covering her whole body. Had she really had that type of connection with a person? And what's more with Dash?

" You ready to go?"

"Yes" was her shaky reply as she push all of her thoughts of Dash in a corner of her brain.

- Meow

Sam tossed and turned in her bed that night, snaps of Danny and Tucker conversation keep coming back to her. Finding no peace and no sleep. Sam looked at her alarm clock that read

11:53

Sam then deiced that she would take a walk to clear head. She would go to the park a few blocks down. Her patents were both asleep, so they wouldn't if she was gone. So climbing out of bed she put on a pair of dark blue jeans, and pulled on a black cotton sweater that went down too her mid thigh. As she laced up her apple green converse sneakers, she walked out the door and headed down the street.

After walking for a bit, her thought came back to Danny. She wouldn't have understood the conversation if she hadn't heard it before.

Flashback

Sam Manson walk up to the doors Casper high doors at 7: 53, nine minutes to spare before class. After getting her maths book, she headed over to Danny and Tuckers lockers were. Before she turned the corner and was in their eyesight, she stopped and listened to what they had two were saying.

" It happened last night at the party, Tuck." Came the voice of Danny Fenton.

"Really, at Tray's party?" Tuckers voice asked.

"Yeah."

Finally showing herself Sam asked," What happened last night?"

Danny dropped one of his books and a heavy blush came over his cheeks, and Tucker burst into laughter at the question and the look on Danny face. Just as this was happening, Rachel, Danny's girlfriend, walked by.

" Hey, Danny, last night was great," She said throwing him a wink at the end, as she walked to her class. If it was possible Danny's cheeks seem to glow bright red as he gave her a small grin. Sam finally put two and two together and figured out what had happened. At Tray Dobson's party last night Danny and Rachel had slept together. Sam knew about Rachel Hodd's reputation and Danny was a hottie so it was bound to happen sometime, she just didn't think would happen so soon. Sam felt a lump form in her throat, and tears gathering in her eyes, but she held them back.

"You coming, Sam?" Tucker asked. Sam only nodded unable to speak.

End Flashback

"And now it is Shelly" She whispered to herself. She had reached the park, was sitting down on a cold stone bench among some trees. The thoughts that she was thinking were bring tears to her light purple eyes, and since nobody was there she let them fall. She kept on asking herself the same question;

When will that girl be me?

- Meow

Dash walked back from Pam Robinson home (a blond bombshell in his history class), to his penthouse. Here he was the god of Casper High, Dash 'Rich' James the III. Rich, popular, and good looking. In other words: Perfect. Too bad his home life wasn't like his school life. At school the girls wanted him and the boys wanted to be him. Home was never like that, his father was always working and his mother was never the most stable woman he had even meet. And that was just his childhood, last summer it had only gotten worse.

Dash had always known of his father's affairs, but when his mother, the only person he had ever loved, found out all things had gone haywire. At first it had just been fights, but then Dash father began too disappear for weeks at times things only got worse. His mother was never a very independent person she was extremely clingy, and since his dad wasn't around his mother had needed something to cling to, and that thing was bottle Jack Daniel's.

After weeks of drinking, the fight had happened. The fight that had changed everything. The fight that had killed parts of him. The fight that caused his mothers death. He didn't know what had truly happened that night, but he knew that it was one of the worst fight he had ever heard. Cuss words were said, glass was shattered, slaps and punches were echoed all around the house. About half way trough the fight he had put on his earphones on, and let the sounds of Orgy fad them away.

Later on that weekend he had gone to the lake with some of his friends and when he had gotten home he got the scene that haunted his nightmares every night. Blood and a bit of brains had been splattered on the wall. Blood was all over the floor, staining the white carpet. His mother, a bullet wound in her head, lay in her long white silk nightgown, blood stains covering it, and a foot away from her hand lay the mother of pearl handed revolver that she kept in the night stand. He was the first to see his mother death.

Dash shook his to get those thoughts of his mother's suicide out of his head. He was at the park that was a few blocks from his house. As he was waking he spotted a girl a few yards ahead sitting on a the stone bench under a maple tree. It took him a few seconds to realized who it was. It was Sam Manson the girl who had followed around Fenton all the time. He didn't really have anything against her except that she hung with Fenton. She was actually pretty good lookingfor a Goth, had good grades, and money, she probably could have been one of his friends for she wanted to. He looked her over from the apple green converse, to the dark blue jeans, to the black cotton sweater. She was about 5'4", medium build (not skinny but not fat), she had cut her hair so that to the black strands could not touch her shoulders, her hair was covering her face but he already knew that her had violet colored eyes. And before he could stop himself he said,

" Hey, you shouldn't be out so late, it not safe." Goddamn, he sounded like he was trying to be her father.

He watched as her head popped up in shock. That's when he saw the tears that were in her eyes, and the paths of the fallen ones on her checks. Uh oh, was all he thought.

- 'Meow'

" Hey, you shouldn't be out so late, it not safe."

Sam jumped as she heard the line. She looked up to see who was talking to her only to came face to face with the blond god of her high school. She stared a moment before recovering and retorting with a frown,

" Why should you care?"

'Great comeback Sam.' She thought to herself sarcastically. But it was partly true. Why hadn't he just walked by? Why had he even talked to her? Then he gave the most predicable line,

" I don't care." Now it was Dashs turn to smack himself mentally. He had just the given a defensive comeback that was totally a cliché. But he couldn't hope it, he had a weakness, for when girls cried. He never knew how to act and always ended up saying stupid things. And then he found himself asking the question that could only bring trouble

" Why are were you crying?"

There you go being stupid again, he smacked himself mentally. But keep his blue eyes calm, as he looked into her violet ones.

" None of your business," Sam snapped. She regretted it almost instantly, just because she was have a bad day didn't mean she should take it out on him. Sam was planing to apologize to him, but was surprised when she heard a cross between snort and ha come from the blonde quarterback before he said,

" Do you realize that our whole conversion has been made up of cliches and defensive lines?"

Sam quickly reviewed their talk and laughed when she saw that he was right. The lines seemed to be taken right from movies or books. Sam looked up, purple eyes still shimmering with tears, with a bright smile on her face. Dash felt his breath stilled for a moment. He had been wrong Sam being pretty she wasn't pretty. She was gorgeous. Without all of that black makeup covering her face, you got to see things that normally went unnoticed, like there was a small mole that was under her bottom lip on the right side and the cute little freckles on her nose and cheeks. Wow, was the only thought that crossed he mind.

Sam noticed that Dash looked a little dazed, and she tilted her head to the head to look at him quizzing. He snapped back to life at her look of confusion. He made a motion with his head as if to ask if he could sit on the bench next. She nodded yes. After taking a sit next to the girl he looked over at her and said,

"It was Fenton, wasn't it? He was the one who made you cry."

Sam's eyes briefly meet his before staring at her own hand. Dash took that as a yes. She gave a dry, humorless laugh before saying,

"Am I really that transparent?"

Just because Fenton is an idiot, doesn't mean that can't see that you like him." Sam's violet eyes filled with tears again. After a few moments of quiet Dash asked,

"So what happened?"

Sam first idea was to tell him that she didn't want to talk about it but that would have been a lie. Not only did she want to she needed to. So she was going to take a leap of faith and hope that it wouldn't be all around school the next day.

" Him and his girlfriend, Shelly, are going to the next leave and are getting really serious, while as serious as high school get. I guessI just feel kind of left behind, you know. Yeah I just keep on thinking 'when is it gonna be me turn. I guess its kind of silly but I really care for him." Sam felt the tears rolling down her cheek again. She hadn't cried this much in a long time but it did fell good to get it all out at the same time.

Dash looked over at the girl to his left. She was crying again. God, Fenton was a fool, to have this kind of love and devotion right in front of one only to turn it down for other girls. Dash would have done anything to feel that kind of love. He looked over at the soda vending machine, and got an idea.

"Hey, wait here a second." He said to the girl.

A 'huh' was all she managed before he went running. He came back with a can of Coke and a can of Pepsi. Than asked her a rather silly question,

"Which One do one like better?

"Um Coke."

"Ok," Dash sat back down on the bench," Lets say that you are Coke and all of Fenton's girlfriends are all Pepsi. Ok so Coke is a classic, and has been around for years and years, but than Pepsi comes along and starts stealing all the attention. Then people start to like Pepsi because it's so sweet, and people begin to forget that Coke is sweet as well it just has an harsh side as well to it as well. So Coke is really sad that all the people forget about it and it doesn't know what to do. But what Coke gotta understand is that one-day Pepsi will fade out and the people will remember Coke, and see how wonderful it is. Does that make any sense?" Dash asked the girl.

She giggled and said, "Yes, it did. Thanksbut sometimes it hard because Coke feels like no ones likes her or even thinks she's pretty.

The next words that came out of Dash's month shocked them both, "Well, If it makes any difference I think your pretty."

Sam felt a hot blush cover her face, as she started wide-eyed at the jock. Was it her or the moonlight, but was he blushing? Dash the sex god of the school blushing.

Dash could feel his cheeks heat up a bit at his words. 'Why did he say that? I mean, sure they were true but still. Great, now she's looking at me as if I grow two heads. Maybe I should take them back.' He didn't want to, but the look she was giving him was a bit unnerving.

Sam's face suddenly broke into a warm smile, and asked him the question that was one her mind, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Dash thought that question through before saying, "Look I got a problem with Fenton not you. Plus you never really done anything to me and even though you're a Goth doesn't mean that I have to hate. God, you could be popular if you tried."

Sam laughed a bit at the end part, "I guess that that is true. All I'd have to do is to flash my pocket change and I could be queen." She thew Dash a quick smile before continuing, "But I'd really have one or two good friends than a bunch that only like my money."

This may surprise you but some of them are really cool, you just need to get behind the mask that they wear." Dash had a small half smile on his face, but his eyes were clouded with memories.

'Will I ever see past your mask?' Sam thought before she could stop herself. She felt her heartbeats quicken with the words, and a flush settled itself on her cheeks. She looked down at her hand and stared at them intently trying to keep that blush from going all over her body. After a few minutes of this, Dash gave a fake cough as to get Sam's attention before saying, " Well you should probably be getting home it almost one o'clock. Do you want me to walk you?" He got off the bench to stretch.

"No thank you, it just a few blocks away from here." Was her answer.

"Ok I'll see ya around then." Both turned opposite directions to head home. Just as Dash was walking away he heard his name being called.

Hey, Dash, thank you so much for everything. It really helped." Sam said with a dazzling smile on her face. Dash merely gave small nod. But what he didn't know was that when was looking at Sam his eyes melted back into the warm sky blue for just a moment. He turned and walked away.

- ::Meow::

Sam was late again, if she didn't hurry she miss her first period class. She took another swig from her coke as she run into the school building. She ran to her locker to grab her books, than over to Danny's locker to meet her friends. When she had reached the locker she breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to be late.

"Hey boys."

"Hey Sam." Tucker said while Danny just thew her a grin before going back to getting his books. Just than Dash and a few other football players passed by. Sam noticed that Dash also had a Coke in his hand. With a smile on her face, lifted her Coke as if to say good morning to him. He motioned back with his coke.

If someone had been looking at them both, they would have seen the sign. But no one was. For none of the school population would have thought that the popular blond football player wearing a Volcom sweatshirt, and baggy faded blue jeans, to have a connection to the friendly Goth girl dressed in fishnets and black. But they did.

Sam felt smile grow brighter if possible, as she walked to her first period computer class, feeling happier than she in months.

The End

Yay, I hope you liked it. I do have a semi-sequel to this and if enough people like this I may write it. Thanks you for reading. Please review, and flames are accepted. Have a good day. Ja ne!!


End file.
